Huckleberry sparkles
by MLPFIMCARTOONFAN23
Summary: A fairy god mother in training comes to huck's tree fort to grant him his wish. one probelem. THe wish is not his. Can huck take the changes that come his way? he will need his friends love and support more then ever. I don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Huckleberry sparkle.

Chapter 1  
>Right wish wrong client<p>

Huckleberry was looking forward to this day for months. It was his birthday and he could not wait. As he was busy cleaning the tree fort for the party with his friends that would occur in a few hours, he thought about all the fun that he and his friends would have, HE could just picture it, Skateboarding, darts, hockey, tag, and a picnic, he could not wait for his friends to come. All in the mean time he was wondering what his friends got him. Despite the fact that all of his friends are girls, he knew very well that they all knew him well and all of them have great taste. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Oh girls I wasn't expecting any of you for a few more hours. But he pulled down the draw bridge to let his friend in, whoever it was. He was wondering who it could be, was it Blueberry, Strawberry, Ginger Snap, Angle Cake, Orange Blossom? Or was it coco calypso, lemon meringue, or any of his other friends. But as he finished there stood in front of him a girl he had never seen before. "Um hello?" he said inquisitively. "Hello there, I'm here to make everything better." Huck just looked at this girl bizarrely. "What?" he asked with a look of absolute confusion. "I'm here to grant your wish" Said the girl. "I never made…" huckleberry was cut off as the girl pulled out what looked like a sparkling stick and waved it. Suddenly there was a flash.

Later in the distance of the huckleberry briar. Strawberry and the gang were walking into the forest ready to party for one of their best friends in the world, Strawberry had with her a wagon filled with wrapped presents, Ginger snap was bringing a hoard of freshly baked cookies, Angel Cake had a Birthday Cake, and Orange Blossom was bringing a large pitcher of her famous 7 berry juice. In her backpack was assorted fruits for incase they ran out. Gosh I sure hope Huck likes the custom skateboard I made for him, Said angle cake. Well I know he is going to love my custom skate board repair kit, said ginger snap. She said with a smile as she looked at the cookie wrapping paper box. "Picked out every tool he needs myself." That's cool said strawberry. What did you get him hu strawberry shortcake? She smiled. "Well he has always said that he loves my triple strawberry ice-cream, so I decided to give him the recipe for if he ever wants to make it for himself. What about you orange blossom?" Orange looked at her friends and smiled, I got Huck a new camera and camping equipment. Strawberry started to giggle. No wonder this is heavy. They had reached the area of the forest that marked they were a short 2 minute walk to huckleberry's tree fort. But something was Wrong. Normally the peacefulness within the briar didn't get beautiful until 3 feet from Huck's fort, but as they looked around everything was bright and cheerful. As they approached the clearing what they saw made every one put down what they were carrying. Where huckleberries tree fort normally stood, simple and wooden, instead was a pink bea8utiful palace, like something the girls would see in a fairy tale. When they walked in they were shocked, then they started to giggle. Standing in front of them was what looked like huckleberry pie, but he was in a blue green taffeta dress. He seemed to hesitantly curtsied, like it was not his will. Standing next to him was a girl with fairy wings and a wand. "Oh these must be your friends." They looked at her, "Who are you?" They asked.  
>"The girl looked at them and with a huge smile said, I am Twinkle Berry, fairy god mother in training. I was sent here to grant your friend his wish. The poor boy wished that he was a girly girl and I decided why stop at girly girl and make him a beautiful and graceful princess, with knowledge of ballet and everything else that a princess could want or need as well as an endless supply of beautiful dress up clothing so he will always be beautiful. He will no longer have to hide who he is." Suddenly, the princess started speaking. "I am telling you I never wished for anything like this." The fairy started laughing cheerfully. Silly of course you did, it is right here on my magic pad. Here your friends can tell you that. She hands it to ginger snap. As ginger looked at it she began wiping it down cleaning the screen and noticed something. "UH twinkle. I think you made a mistake!" she looked at the screen and read the name, "Huckleberry pine". Huck's friends all looked at her and all in unison responded, "Ya his name is huckleberry pie." The smile from the fairies face soon turned into a look of panic. "Really!" She proclaimed. The girls all shock there heads yes. "OH NO OH NO!" Said the panicked fairy. "NOT GOOD NOT GOOD AT ALL!"<p> 


	2. stuck for now

Chapter 2 Stuck like this!

"OH NO OH NO" continued Twinkle Berry. All the children looked at the fairy as she was having a nervous breakdown. All the girls were feeling sorry for her making a mistake like that could not be that good for her esteem. Despite Huck's anger, he understood and was sympathetic as he was aware that it was a simple mistake. With the grace and integrity that the magic made him, he said, "it is no big problem. You can just change me back and take all the stuff back, and give the wish to the true god child." "Yes I'm sure all will end well if you do that." Said Strawberry Shortcake. Twinkle Berry looked at Huckleberry Pie with a sad face. "I'm afraid it is more complicated than that." Huckleberry began to look worried, "What do you mean?" he asked. She looked at her and said, "Well I have to look into this but, we fairy god mothers are experts at giving wishes, but we are horrible at undoing them." WHAT! Screamed huckleberry in a princess like voice her spell made him speak in. A few minutes went by as sparkle berry consorted her higher ups. "OK I have good news and bad news. The good news is that because it was not your wish the spell will be temporary." Said sparkle. Huck gave a quick sigh while he was ballroom dancing with a prince that was produced magically from shoofly. "Bad news is that based on all the things, it will last for about 3 months. And while you may be mostly in control, the magic made your brain similar to that of a fairy tale princess's brain." All of the kids gasped at this. "I wish I could help more but I have to go." Before Huck could interrupt, Twinkle Berry disappeared. Huck finally stopped dancing and could not help but start crying. "What am I going to do! I can't live as a girl, even with magic I was never meant to be a girl." Strawberry and the girls wanted nothing more then to help him, but how could they. Strawberry however was not going to let that stop her. "Huck It will be OK, you have us by your side. Boy or girl, we will be there for you." Huckleberry pie looked at his friend and with a huge smile gave her a gigantic hug. Thanks strawberry, it means so much for you to say that.  
>Soon the rest of the guests came. It was a difficult story to tell but they did it together. There were times when the others began to laugh but they soon saw that Huck's feelings were being hurt and they stopped. Blueberry was the first to ask questions. "So you are stuck as a princess for 3 months. And you have a wardrobe that makes dresses out of thin air?" Huck nodded yes. So we could play dress up here? Huck nodded yes. Suddenly Huck had this feeling suddenly the dress disappeared and in its place was a pink ballerina outfit. He suddenly began to dance. "Oh NO. I can't deal with this for three month. This is the worst birthday ever!"<p> 


End file.
